Doctor
Screen Shot 2020-01-16 at 11.21.19 AM.png Screenshot_383.png 'Normal' Rapid Shot: Deal normal damage to enemies in front Quick Recovery: Heal 1 ally who is the lowest HP, and clear All Debuffs Awakened Quick Recovery+1 - Heal 2 ally who is in the lowest HP, and clear All Debuffs Fury Absorb: Deal both normal and Skill Power DMG to enemy in front and absorb 20 Fury at most with chance to cast Silence debuff for 2 rounds Water Strike: Deals to both self and enemy in front double attribute damage based on own Max HP plus a bit more 'Ogi' Renewing Heal: Heal all allies and clear All Debuffs Awakened Renewing Heal+1 - Heal all allies and clear All Debuffs, and increase allies' ATK and SP, DEF and RES by 10% Enchant: Deal Skill Power damage to the whole enemy team, also with a chance for crit hit Blessing of Might: Revive a selected defeated ally along with low HP Fisherman Jujitsu - Seawater Suplex: Deals double attribute damage to the target and dispel all the Shields and Buffs, must Crit Hit 'Passive' Medical Expertise: When battle starts, 3 Doctor allies at most can greatly increase damage, lasting for 5 rounds Awakened Medical Expertise+1 - When battle starts, 5 Doctors allies at most can increase 30% damage, lasting for 5 rounds Nerve Palsy: With Critical Hit, one can cast Stun debuff, lasting for 1 round Flower Protection: When battle starts, 9 female allies at most can recieve one Shield which is equal to the caster's DEF Water Bubble: Restore HP and increase ATK and SP when recieving attack everytime, 'Ultimate' Medical Inheritance: All allies can increase healing effect by 25% (effects can be stacked) Envenomed: When allies use normal attack, deal both damage and Poison debuff for 1 round Enchant: When battle starts, one can Trap 6 male enemies at most for 1 round Awakened Enchant+1 - When battle starts, one can Trap 6 male enemies at most for 1 round, decrease enermy's RES and DEF by 15% for 3 rounds Power of Water: When self is alive, every crew recovers max 10% HP after the event ends, if that crew member's HP is lower than 30%, recover effect doubled. Each round only takes effect once 'Superpower' Poison Research: Add Poison Debuff to attacker for 1 round when recieving DMG; increase Poison and Poison Debuff DMG by 50%. When killed, add Poison Debuff for 3 rounds Battlefield Doctor: Healing own crew members after casting normal attack and Ogi, increase all allies' ATK and SP by 3% Fishmen Gift: When battle starts, can get extra 15% ATK and SP. Increase DMG to Devil Fruit user by 30% Dope: At beginning of each round, 1 random own crew member gets Berserker for 1 round. 40% chance to be triggered twice, 1 crew member might get Berserker twice and Berserker cannot be stacked 'Info' How to "Awaken" skills - Please read Main Train Guide How to activate Superpower - Please read Main Superpower Guide